The Dragon's Truths
by Venus725
Summary: How to trust someone if you’ve never trusted them before? When almost murderer Draco Malfoy seeks out the protection of the Golden trio and the Order, they force him to spill his darkest secrets…using Veritaserum. …Some secrets should never be told.
1. The Dragon's Truths

Title: The Dragon's Truths

Author: Venus725

Summary: How to trust someone if you've never trusted them before? When almost murderer Draco Malfoy seeks out the protection of the Golden trio and the Order, they force him to spill his darkest secrets…using Veritaserum. …Some secrets should never be told.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; frankly, J.K. probably doesn't write fanfiction.

A/N: To **those whom have read this before**, I've removed the other chapters for now…this first rewritten chapter is more of a trial run. I've decided to possibly alter this story a little more then necessary and make it HBP-compliant.

Really there won't be much difference, the same basic dialogue and plot points, but it'll be set during 7th year after HBP.

A few differences, for example issues with Snape and Dumbledore, but other than that, the same basic storyline. I've written a new beginning, but the old one wasn't too special in the first place. The point is that Draco will still be interrogated unwillingly and the same truths will surface, bringing about the same consequences and so on. If anyone very strongly thinks this is a bad idea, please review so.

However, I must impress upon everyone that might feel that way that the only real differences lie within this first chapter, and the rest will be pretty much the same.

Also, after this one, the other ones will edit much quicker and the new chapters should be here much sooner than you think. Depending on the editing process, I'm thinking updates two to three times a week, maybe more. Also, the use of foreign language will be much improved (now that I'm not 14 anymore, haha).

To **new** **readers**, welcome! This story was already to its 17th chapter but I'm rewriting it to make it better and HBP-compliant (I had started it before the 6th book). You can expect timely updates and much-improved writing.

To **all**…My goal is to get this finished before the 7th book, which seems like it just _might_ happen. If not, oh well. Also, I won't be abandoning this again. Now please read and review!

**.The Dragon's Truths. **

A distinct shiver ran down Hermione Granger's spine on the eve of her best friend's seventeenth birthday. She closed her eyes and inhaled the cool night air from the open window in the Burrow's kitchen, her fingers clutching a mug of warm tea.

Slowly, she raised the cup to her lips and took a sip before glancing at the Weasley's famous clock.

Before she could even notice Ronald Weasley's hand moving, he was entering the kitchen and taking a seat next to hers, his hair messier than usual from his apparent lack of sleep.

"It's late, Hermione," he groaned, blinking at her.

"Then why are you awake, Ron?" she asked mockingly, taking another sip of her tea.

He glared at her and rolled his eyes.

"Same reason as you."

She nodded, chuckling as her forefinger traced the rim of her cup.

"He's fine. You know that," murmured Ron softly, taking hold of her hand. She felt a spark run through her fingers and she smiled at him.

"I know," she replied just as softly. She glanced at her Muggle watch.

"In fact, he should be here in about…3 seconds," she muttered.

A moment later, the Weasley's fire turned emerald green and the infamous Boy-Who-Lived, now of age in the wizarding world, stepped out and smiled at his two best friends.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, bolting up and embracing him roughly.

"Hermione," he choked into her hair, his lungs constricted by the tight hold she had on his abdomen. After a few seconds she reluctantly let go of him.

"Oh, Harry," she whispered, her voice racked with emotion, "We were so worried about you."

"I'm fine, Hermione," he said carefully, patting her shoulder. Ron stood up from the kitchen table, grinning as he shuffled over to the two of them.

"Good to have you with us, mate," he said gruffly before pulling Harry into a much quicker hug than Hermione's.

"You two will be sick of me soon," Harry said, chuckling.

"You made it all right, though?" Hermione asked while ushering him to sit with them at the Weasley's table.

"I just flooed over as planned, just after the protection wore out," he replied evenly.

"Cup of tea?" Hermione asked.

"Nah," Harry said, "Which reminds me, before I left the Dursleys, Lupin made contact. Apparently there's a new development that needs our attention…he said he'll be by to see us soon. Do you think we'll need to wake your mum and dad, Ron?"

"Dunno," Ron replied thoughtfully, "If Lupin didn't mention anything about it then I guess not."

Before any of them could ponder Remus Lupin's visit any further, their old professor stepped out of the Weasley fireplace in a whirl of green flames.

"Harry," he said hoarsely, "Hermione…Ron."

In his hand he clutched a tattered scroll of parchment.

"Professor Lupin," Hermione said welcomingly, helping him over to the table. He smiled in gratitude as he sat. He looked exhausted; too many wrinkles betrayed his age and the dark circles under his eyes left him looking ill.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"What's the new development, Professor?" asked Harry.

Lupin sighed.

"I'm not sure," he said, unrolling the scroll from his fingers a laying it out on the table so they could read the message inside.

_The answer to the riddle you seek lies within the prose._

**_Rim of gold_**_  
**Tales of old**  
**Lost in a place**  
**long since foretold**  
**First murder**  
**for cruel ancestor's merger**  
**there lies**  
**Rim of gold**_

_T.F.P._

"It was addressed to the Boy-Who-Lived, and delivered to Grimmauld Place somehow," said Lupin.

"Not cursed?"

"No, in fact charmed to be completely truthful. Tricky little thing to get open at first, but once I had proven my validity as new head of the Order, it let me read its contents. What does it mean?"

"It's a clue," said Hermione, examining the fine handwriting, "A clue to finding a horcrux."

Lupin's eyes widened; it had only been recently that he had been included on the horcrux information…only since just after Dumbledore's funeral.

"It's the cup," Hermione continued, "Hufflepuff's cup. The location is a bit harder to work out, however. Have you any idea, Harry?"

"_First murder, for cruel ancestor's merger_…" Harry muttered, "Yes! The Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton. Voldemort killed his father and his father's parents there."

"Seems like the hardest thing to figure out is who might've sent it," said Ron.

"It could easily be a trap," Lupin pointed out.

"No," said Harry, "The only people who know about Voldemort's horcruxes are Voldemort, us four, and R.A.B. Voldemort still has no idea that we know about them, and he wouldn't tell his followers. R.A.B. might've sent it, but he is apparently against Voldemort. Unless Dumbledore told someone else before he died…but I'm sure he wouldn't tell a Death Eater, let alone anyone."

"He could've casually mentioned it to Snape," growled Ron.

Harry's eyed hardened.

"As I said, I doubt it," he said quietly.

"Well, the person who sent this doesn't consider himself a poet," said Hermione, "They refer to their clue as 'prose', meaning ordinary speech, but it clearly has a structure similar to a poem."

"I really don't see how that's going to help," said Ron doubtfully.

"On the contrary, Ron," said Lupin, "The littlest clues lead to the biggest secrets."

Hermione smirked.

"Was it sent by owl, Professor?"

"Muggle postage."

"No luck there. Although, the handwriting and language suggest that the person who sent it is educated," she finished.

"Handwriting looks male," added Ron.

Hermione snorted.

"T.F.P.," said Harry, "There's the real riddle indeed."

* * *

"I can't believe Tonks is our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," said Ginny Weasley, smiling.

"It was a good choice…and I think Tonks will like being back at Hogwarts," agreed Hermione, "I also think Professor Lupin finds it a bit more suitable."

"It's also great that you made Head Girl, although we all knew that was coming," Ginny Weasley said proudly, her own prefect badge slightly gleaming as the two girls boarded the train to Hogwarts.

For Hermione, it would be the last time.

"It is wonderful," Hermione said happily, "I have to meet the Head Boy, though, Gin…would you tell the boys I'll be in there in a bit?"

"Oh, I can't, Hermione," Ginny said apologetically, "I'm not sitting with them. It's been awkward enough with Harry at the Burrow…"

"Oh. Right. I'm sorry, Ginny. Go on ahead, no worries."

Hermione smiled at Ginny before making her way to the Head's compartment. Opening the compartment door, her eyes widened in terror at whom she saw sitting with a disgruntled-looking Headmistress McGonagall.

* * *

"I can't believe he's back in school after trying to murder our Headmaster," muttered Ron Weasley angrily while stabbing his steak a little too hard with his knife.

"Easy, Ron," said Harry.

"Easy for you to say, you'll be gone half the year hunting for lost pieces of a lunatic's soul," Ron remarked.

"No, it isn't," said Harry, looking at his friend seriously.

Ron ceased cutting his meat.

"Besides, we'll all be gone half the year," Hermione chipped in, avoiding looking at the Slytherin table any more.

"Yes, well," Harry began, lowering his voice to ensure privacy, "Not many people know what really happened last term. The reasons as to why he's here again are a mystery, but we do know his being here is dangerous. We need to do something about it."

"What can we do?" asked Ron, "He's a student, we don't know how, but he's still a student. And not to mention, Head Boy."

"We need to get proof of the crimes he's surely committed," Harry said.

"Might as well get the whole Slytherin house, they're bound to all have been initiated by now," muttered Ron gloomily.

"We know for sure that Malfoy is in Voldemort's service," said Harry, "Now all we need is proof."

"Then we acquire his secrets," said Hermione, "We force-feed him Veritaserum and use Dumbledore's pensieve to show McGonagall the memory."

"Brilliant," whispered Ron, once again picking up his utensils.

"Where are we going to get such a strong truth potion?" asked Harry doubtfully.

"Slughorn's storage," supplied Hermione, "He has a whole bottle; I saw it during one of his horrible parties last year while trying to get away from McLaggen."

Ron visibly reddened as he chewed.

"That just might work," said Harry softly, "You're willing to do that as Head Girl?"

"Of course," smiled Hermione.

* * *

"There he is," whispered Hermione underneath the invisible cloak. Her male counterparts nodded, careful to not let their feet show as they watched the dark, tall figure of Malfoy make his way down to the dungeons, his face expressionless.

Hermione raised her wand.

"_Stupefy!"_

Hermione's aim was spot on as a loud thump signaled his drop to ground.

Ron and Harry dragged him inside an empty classroom before tossing him against a desk. Hermione followed them and performed a simple locking curse before turning to Malfoy.

"Open his mouth," she instructed, pointing her wand at his forehead.

Ron tipped Draco's head back and positioned the stolen bottle of Veritaserum at his lips.

"I've altered the potion slightly," Hermione said, "I've cast a simple memory charm on it so that when it wears off, he won't remember anything. A small precaution. Ready?"

The two boys nodded impatiently.

"_Ennervate_," whispered Hermione.

As Draco began to come to, Ron slipped three drops of the potion onto his tongue. Immediately, Malfoy's eyes opened. Slowly, his eyes became slightly unfocused, and his open mouth closed lazily, his face slack.

"Can you hear me?" asked Harry.

"Yes," supplied Malfoy, drawling lazily as usual but with no mocking undertone.

"Good," said Ron maliciously, sitting down in front of Malfoy. Harry and Hermione followed suit.

"We only have an hour," reminded Hermione.

"This should be good," said Ron.

"All right, start with some simple questions," said Harry.

"Have you ever had sex, Malfoy?"

"Ron!"

"What?"

"Yes," said Malfoy without hesitation.

"Ooo, he has, Hermione!"

"You act like you're still eleven, Ronald."

"Be quiet, you two!"

Harry glared at them both before continuing.

"Why are you back at Hogwarts?"

Draco slowly turned to look at Harry.

"A difficult question to answer because even I don't truly know. When it comes to what my duties are, what must be done, and what I want…it becomes confusing sorting out which is which. I suppose my true desire in returning to Hogwarts is so that I can see her face again."

The three of them rolled their eyes.

"Pansy's face?" asked Ron, chuckling. Draco shifted his gaze to the redhead.

"No."

"Who's face, then?" asked Harry curiously.

"Granger's."

"What?" asked Hermione loudly, her eyes growing as round as saucers.

"Hermione Granger," continued Draco.

"Why her?" asked Ron, which prompted a glare from Hermione.

"Because I can't have Hermione Granger," said Draco slowly, "She is the one woman I will never have."

"That's the only reason?" asked Harry. Hermione remained motionless, unable to take her wide eyes away from Draco, her mouth open in shock. Draco turned to face Ron, his eyes still unfocused and his face still intensely relaxed. It was a bit unnerving not seeing those cool grey eyes narrowed into slits.

"No. Granger has always intrigued me, taunted me, almost. Up until our third year I thought of her as the one in the Golden trio who was merely there; the female for the boys to play with. However, after she stood up for herself and slapped me that year as a mere child, I began to see that she was probably the most valuable one of the three.

Insanely clever but neurotic, she is a brilliant witch. It infuriates me to no end how she beats me in every mark, a Muggleborn at that. But secretly it had instilled in me the fear that blood purity may not matter. After seeing her fourth year at the Yule Ball, my suspicions were confirmed. She was beautiful that night; she outshined every other girl there, and she was still only a girl then. Instead of feeling bested by her and angry that I hadn't won our game of who was better than whom, I felt strangely awestruck by how I could feel something like that for her."

At this, Hermione couldn't help blushing profusely; despite the fact that her mouth was still wide open in immense and horrible shock.

"She's grown and changed, and so had my opinion of her. Her innocence is still there, but she has seen so much. She has adapted in every way possible to this world, braving bullies like myself to the harsh reality of Weasel having no balls…and from that, the threat of worse things. Things that would have prompted me, were I in her position, to return to the safety of being a Muggle, although I would never admit it aloud. I have analyzed her and her relationships to the point where it is maddening, because I can't seem to find a weakness. That is why I'm irreversibly infatuated with her. She's the only one I can ever imagine saving me from my own life, and it can never happen."

"What should she save you from?" asked Hermione softly, her hand reaching out towards him and stopping just before she could touch his arm. Harry watched her carefully while Ron looked at his hands, his ears distinctly magenta in the dim light of the classroom.

It almost seemed as if Draco was about to smile sadly before he spoke.

"From what I was born to become."

A few moments of silence pervaded the room before Harry cleared his throat and regained his composure. Choosing to ignore the interesting new information, he opted to find out information of a more valuable sort.

"_How_ are you back at Hogwarts? How are you not in Azkaban, or with Voldemort?"

"Although it is known by some that the Dark Lord ordered me to kill Albus Dumbledore last term, it is not widely known. All that has been proven legally is Severus's course of action. Using my father's means of persuasion, Severus was able to erase any proof the Ministry might have obtained of my involvement."

"Means of persuasion?" asked Ron, also choosing to not shed light on Draco Malfoy's latest confession.

"Gold," Draco answered flatly, his grey eyes shifting to fix on Harry's.

"Why did McGonagall let you back in?" asked Harry, struggling to keep his voice level.

"Severus arranged it, but I'm not sure how. I assume it had to do with my parents' wealth…the influence the Malfoys have has not completely died out since my father was imprisoned, and McGonagall has no power over the board of governors. The position of Head Boy that I was given, however, remains a mystery to me. I cannot say I'm displeased; it gives me a reason to spend time with Granger in the only I can."

"What happened after the night Dumbledore died?" asked Hermione softly, finally speaking. Harry and Ron glanced at her briefly before Draco began to speak, his gaze drifting to her slowly.

"Severus and I fled Hogwarts and separated from the others. We were headed towards my home, but the Dark Lord beat us there. My mother had already been murdered for my failure, and so Severus and I traveled east…where we went, I can't recall. He never told me. He never told me anything, and after the shock and anger of my mother's brutal death drizzled to numbness, I tried to escape.

I did not understand. Severus would not let me go; he only said one thing to me to make me stay. He only said that I would return to Hogwarts soon and be safe from the Dark Lord for at least a little while, until he returned. I asked him where he was going, but he only told me about horcruxes and the Dark Lord's obsession with finding immortality.

He told me of the information Dumbledore had found on Voldemort, and he gave me instructions to send Harry Potter a clue to one of the supposed seven horcruxes Voldemort had created. I still did not understand. I asked him why he did not return to his Master. Severus chuckled and said that his Master was dead and that if I wanted to live, then I would obey him.

He explained that when he did return the first week after my 7th term, we would prove our true allegiance with a mere memory."

As he finished, his voice still devoid of any emotion, the three students forcing his secrets sat silently for a few moments, attempting to absorb all of the information they knew couldn't be lies.

"Dumbledore did tell Snape," whispered Ron, glancing at a motionless Harry.

"Snape left you, then? And you don't know where he went?"

"No," replied Draco, still sounding nothing other than bored, "Severus told me to send Harry Potter the clue, and then asked me what I wanted to do with my life."

"And what did you say?" asked Hermione.

"I said that I wanted to be free," said Draco, his lips slightly curving upward in an almost smile, "I told Severus the truth about my inability to kill Dumbledore and how I was becoming something entirely different than what I was supposed to. I told him that I had begun to doubt the Dark Lord ever since the task he gave me, and how I had begun to doubt my father years beforehand. I admitted my fear and my desire to get out of the servitude I had agreed to. I admitted my desire for redemption, and how I had been so close to receiving it from Dumbledore…so close. Severus only said that I had had no other choice and that he understood more than I knew. He explained to me his own regret at not being able to keep me out of this."

"So is Snape…_good_?" asked Ron blatantly, his eyes wide in confusion and curiosity.

"I believe he will return soon with proof of his allegiance to Dumbledore. He spoke of another vow he had made to Dumbledore after the vow he made with my mother, but did not explain further. He only said to send Harry Potter the clue and return to Hogwarts on September 1st, and if I did not, the protection he gave me would wear thin and the Dark Lord would be able to find me."

"What vow did Snape make with your mother?" asked Harry quietly.

"The Unbreakable Vow," resumed Draco, "A year ago, after the Dark Lord had given me my assignment as punishment for my father's failure at retrieving the prophecy of Harry Potter and himself, my mother went to Severus for help. My aunt Bellatrix performed the spell and Severus vowed to protect me and carry out my task if I could not."

"You die if you break an Unbreakable Vow," muttered Ron.

Before they could continue asking questions, Draco resumed speech as if he were talking to himself.

"I am afraid that Severus will not come back soon enough. Aunt Bellatrix has sent me a letter informing me that my ceremony will occur before Severus promised to return. Without McGonagall's support or protection, I will be forced to attend and die after the Dark Lord uses me completely."

"Uses you completely?" asked Hermione carefully.

"Yes," confirmed Draco, "It seems as if I attend the ceremony, I will forfeit the magical properties in my blood for a potion that will help Voldemort gain incredible magical strength. If I must go, I will die. If the only thing I can do to redeem myself is to let my blood run cold before he can use it, then so be it."

The trio stared in shock, unable to look away from the boy that they had thought for years had always been so selfish and so arrogant and so evil. And, he was. But apparently not as much as they had thought.

"Not in love with Potter, too, right?" Ron finally sneered, breaking the silence in an attempt at making light of the situation.

"That's not funny, Ron," Hermione hissed dangerously. Her cheeks were still flushed from embarrassment and her eyes were alit like fire.

"Why…why don't you just go to McGonagall? Isn't that, I mean, isn't being part of the good side and helping them defeat Lord Voldemort a better alternative than killing yourself?" asked Hermione.

Draco's gaze went to her, away from Ron, and he stared unblinkingly into space like all was right with the world. For a moment, his eyes seemed focused and softened, but in the next instant the look was gone. Each member of the trio wondered to themselves if it had even been real.

"I have contemplated attempting to prove my reformed ideals to McGonagall, but without Severus's help or evidence, it seems futile. Beyond all that, a part of me is still too proud, still too aristocratic in nature to want to go completely soft. A foolish reason, of course, but it exists. With all reasons pushed aside, I cannot. Without proof I have nothing, and there will be no profit for me."

"But there would be!" said Hermione almost hysterically, tired of listening to the young man's hopelessness. Stray tears fell from her eyes…none of it was fair, even for a person who had seemed so beyond liberation.

"Hermione," said Ron comfortingly, putting a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"She would believe you…there _is_ a way. You said you wanted to be free. …Don't you want to be free?" she asked, staring right at Draco.

They waited in silence for his answer, and he seemed to be thinking.

However, he began to blink furiously, his facial features betraying confusion. Harry glanced at his watch.

"Only thirty seconds left…stupefy him, Ron."

"Wait-" began Hermione.

"Yes," said Draco softly, "I would like that."

"_Stupefy_," muttered Ron.

Before anything more could be done, Draco Malfoy was once again unconscious on the ground.

* * *

"Well, that was certainly interesting," said Harry Potter as he paced in front of the hearth in the Gryffindor common room.

"Tell me about it," said Ron who was staring moodily into the fire, glancing at the motionless Hermione Granger every five seconds.

"Hermione, when are you going to start talking? I know that tonight must have come as a shock, but-"

Hermione cut Harry off.

"We need to do something." Both of them looked at her.

"We'll show McGonagall the memory of what happened, just like we planned. With the information we have to give, we won't be punished. It'll more than prove his worth to the Order…he needs protection and we need his information. I know he's not the ideal person, but we can't just let him off himself."

"I know," said Harry, gazing into the swirling flames, "He won't remember. All he'll be able to recall is somehow ending up on his back in the middle of a corridor. One of us will have to persuade him into meeting with McGonagall, and it'll have to be you, Hermione."

"I hope you don't mean that in the way I think you do, Harry," she warned him, her caramel eyes flashing.

"You're Head Girl, Hermione," said Ron in a tense, irritated tone, "That's what he means by it."

"Partially," said Harry, a smile growing on his lips, "But if you have to use your feminine wiles to win him over, feel free."

"Not funny, Harry," she muttered, rolling her eyes before continuing, "When Snape comes back, we'll have to all hear him out as well." Harry's fists clenched considerably while Ron looked into his lap. After a few moments, they both nodded.

"This has been a difficult night," said Hermione, "But there is one more thing to address."

They both looked at her.

"Ron," she said slowly, "What did Malfoy mean?"

"Mean by what?" Ron asked casually, examining his fingernails and avoiding her eyes. Harry held back an amused chuckle.

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing.

"What did he mean about you having no…courage?"

"No idea," Ron said impassively.

"Oh, good Merlin, Ron," said Harry, "Give it up, mate."

Ron sighed.

"I noticed, Ron," Hermione whispered.

"I'll leave for this," said Harry quickly, bidding them a quick goodnight. Neither of them seemed to notice his departure as Hermione came to sit across from Ron on the sofa.

"You never cease to notice, Hermione," said Ron carefully, his eyes searching hers hesitantly.

"It's been like this for a long time," Ron continued, taking a hold of her hand gently.

"I know," she said softly.

They sat in silence, both too afraid to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Hermione.

"Why didn't _you_ tell _me_?" asked Ron, "Assuming that you-"

"I do," she said quickly, smiling. Ron returned the grin shyly.

"It's taken us seven years," he said wryly.

"Yes," she said, "All because of jealousy and stupid arguments and…"

"Fear," Ron finished for her. She sighed and nodded in understanding before standing up, letting go of his hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked, standing with her.

"To bed."

"What?" asked Ron, "That's…it? After that?"

"It's been a long night," she said quietly, "Especially concerning these kind of feelings, Ron. I think time…time to mull things over…is best." He looked at her for a few seconds before nodding. She turned to leave, but he gently pulled her back to face him before speaking.

"Before you do that mulling thing you do so well," he said, smiling before he bent down and softly pressed his lips to hers in their first kiss.

* * *

The next day, Draco Malfoy walked with his Slytherin flunkies to lunch not as joyful as he could be, when Hermione Granger appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Malfoy, you have a spare moment?"

He turned, smirking at her.

"What do you want, Granger? Don't tell me you want an autograph too?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy, its business only." He turned toward Crabbe and Goyle and told them he'd meet them in the Great Hall in a few minutes as Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. As soon as his minions were out of sight, she pulled the tall, handsome Slytherin down a deserted corridor and with surprising strength pushed him up against a wall.

"What are you doing, Mudblood? What's this about?" To his surprise, she seemed unaffected by his name-calling and began to speak in a soft yet urgent voice.

"Come with me to McGonagall." He stared at her.

"What?"

"I said to come with me to McGonagall's office," she said, moving closer to him. He began to feel very alert of how close she was getting…and how she smelled of sweet lavender…

"What? Why? I…what are you talking about, Granger?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Draco. Oh, and I also have something to confess. I fancied you a while back, in our third year till about the time Viktor Krum showed up. And after that went down the tube, I never really thought those schoolgirl crush-like feelings had any depth, any real meaning."

"You…you fancied me?" He tried to pull off a smirk but had been so caught off guard that, at the moment, he was having trouble concealing his raw emotion. She moved closer to him, before whispering gently in his ear,

"Come with me, Draco. I can help you, she can help you…please _trust_ me…or I'll stop what I'm doing."

"What makes you think I like what you're doing?" he asked, meaning to sound condescending and more like himself, but it came off weak and desperate.

"A lot of things," she replied, brushing her cheek past his, causing him to shiver involuntarily.

"Draco…" she murmured softly, before kissing him softly on the lips.

He didn't stand a chance.

He had dreamed about what was happening for months, years even, and he found that real life was much better than dreaming.

The kiss was short, but gentle and sweet. When she pulled away, Draco wished fiercely that he could have another taste, even though he knew he must be dreaming…

"Come with me, Draco," she whispered in his ear again, "Right now. There's still hope. I have proof you can use. The Order needs you…and, who knows? Maybe in time I'll need you too."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she backed away, beckoning him to follow her.

Scrutinizing her carefully, he quickly did so.

* * *

So…awful, brilliant, or completely unbelievable (in either a good or bad way)?

I've left it off this time, and we'll resume next chapter with dear Draco getting the help he needs and all that good awkwardness. Thanks to everyone for their continued support, and please leave me with your honest opinion on what you think my next move should be.

-Venus


	2. The Dragon Speaks

Title: The Dragon's Truths

Author: Venus725

Summary: How to trust someone if you've never trusted them before? When almost murderer Draco Malfoy seeks out the protection of the Golden trio and the Order, they force him to spill his darkest secrets…using Veritaserum. …Some secrets should never be told.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; frankly, J.K. probably doesn't write fanfiction.

A/N: So, I probably won't finish before book 7. But I'll try my best! Thanks for the reviews, guys, here's chapter 2.

**The Dragon Speaks **

Draco followed Hermione, his mind in a daze as she led him to the Headmistress's office in silence. After reaching the statue of the gargoyles and ascending to her door, he asked her a question.

"How do you know?" he asked softly. She looked at him for a moment before turning back to knock on the door.

The door swung open by itself, allowing them access inside the room. Upon their entrance, Draco surveyed the room to find a grim McGonagall, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley all looking at him from where they stood next to an illuminated basin.

Instinctively, his eyes went up last to the portraits above McGonagall's desk. Surely enough, Albus Dumbledore snoozed quietly along with the rest of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts.

"What is this?" he asked quietly, his muscles tensing, his eyes alert and ready after he tore them from the dead man's portrait.

"A memory, Mr. Malfoy," said McGonagall sharply, "These three felt the need to question you last night under a specially produced Veritaserum, allowing them to not only force your secrets from you but to also erase any memory you had of the event."

Draco took a moment.

"Ah," he finally said, glancing at a docile Hermione somewhere close behind him, "If that's true then it explains this slightly."

"Come and have a look, Malfoy," Harry said evenly, motioning towards the basin, "It's a pensieve. Allows you to see other's memories."

Draco took a hesitant step forward before walking towards the pensieve and peering in. Sure enough, he saw an image of himself speaking casually and the Golden trio staring at him in wonder.

"So I'm on my way to Azkaban, then?" he finally asked, turning to McGonagall. Hermione watched him carefully from across the room, noticing that his eyes were flat…dead, almost.

"Only if you still wish to be in the service of Lord Voldemort, Mr. Malfoy," said McGonagall, "Which I got the impression that you did not. You told no lies. Am I making an assumption?"

"No," said Draco quietly, bringing his lips together in a straight line, "And Severus?"

"Will be dealt with when he returns," McGonagall finished. Draco nodded.

"As for your initiation later this week, I have an alternative solution to you attending and allowing the Dark Lord to use your magic."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"She's on her way now."

Almost instantly, a knock sounded at the door and Nymphadora Tonks entered, her shocking bubblegum colored hair bright next to the dim light of early afternoon.

"Headmistress?" she asked as she entered.

"Professor Tonks," said McGonagall, ushering her into the room.

"Important news," she continued, glancing at Draco, "We have a new member of the Order in need of desperate attention, Draco Malfoy. He must attend his Death Eater initiation Friday evening and shed blood for the _Niger Atra_ potion. However, we cannot allow the Dark Lord to succeed with the potion. Are you up to going in his place?"

Tonks looked at Draco carefully, her eyes roaming his face.

"Will I get the Dark Mark?" she asked.

"No," said Draco, pushing up his sleeve to show the ugly tattoo to them all.

"But I won't have it on my forearm either," she said.

"If you use Polyjuice Potion rather than pure talent, then you will," finished McGonagall.

Tonks nodded, bowing her head to look at her feet.

"As for you three," said McGonagall, turning to look at Harry specifically, "Continue with your training and include Mr. Malfoy. I will keep you updated as I have promised."

She turned to look at Draco.

"All of you."

With that, she dismissed them. Ron brushed past Draco quickly to get to Hermione, whom he kissed on the cheek. She was unable to hide her blush. Draco remained unmoved, but followed them and Tonks out of the door, Harry close behind.

Professor Tonks waited for them outside the gargoyles.

"Wotcher, Harry!" she said before glancing at Draco, "I was curious when I realized, Draco, so I decided to wait for you."

Ron and Harry glared at Draco but Hermione's eyes remained on the woman.

"Name's Nymphadora Tonks," said the woman, extending her hand, "But it's technically Professor to you."

"Yes. Tonks…" began Draco…the name sounded very familiar…

"Aren't we-?"

"Cousins? Yep," said Tonks, smiling, "Your mum's my Aunt."

"Yeah, your mother, Andromeda, was one of my favorite aunts."

"Oh, really?" asked Tonks, raising an eyebrow, "I always thought different."

"She visited whenever she could. Why didn't you ever join her?"

"Well," began Tonks carefully, "I was either in school or…" she paused, looking away for a moment. Draco suddenly understood. Andromeda Black had married Ted Tonks, a Muggle. He instantly remembered that whenever his Aunt had visited Lucius had not been home.

"Oh," he said unnervingly, "Him."

It was a while before someone broke the silence.

"So, you two being cousins and never meeting, unreal, isn't it?" asked Hermione, finally speaking and chuckling nervously after her statement.

Draco looked at her, his (finally controlled) emotionless eyes boring into hers before she blushed and looked at her feet.

"Yeah, it is a bit strange," said Tonks now cheerily, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes," said Draco, agreeing, "But I saw my Aunt Bella more than my Aunt Andromeda."

The tension from before only increased. Ron was glaring at him accusingly like he had done something wrong, Hermione's eyes were wide, and Tonks had glanced at him before looking at the ground.

But Harry was the worst.

His fists were clenched and his body shook a little bit so that his glasses trembled on the bridge of his nose. His lips were set in a straight line and his jade eyes stared unblinkingly at the wall. He had obviously said something that touched a few nerves, though he didn't know what…

But he was determined to find out.

"Well," he said carefully, "I've missed lunch and I believe I'm late for Vector, so I should be on my way."

He turned to leave but was halted by Harry's carefully controlled voice.

"Malfoy, before you leave we need to discuss training."

Draco turned back around, using every bit of his strength not to sneer. He managed to raise another eyebrow in question.

"I think it's best if we pair up, so you can be with Hermione considering that Ron and I are…better suited to fight each other," he said tensely, "Not to mention, you'll need to meet abouts rubbish for Head duties."

At that, Ron glared at Harry before fixing Draco with a menacing stare he ignored.

He looked at Hermione.

"When and where should I meet you?"

She regained her composure rapidly.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement Wednesday after dinner," she replied swiftly before pulling on a desperate smile and looking 'round at everyone, "I think we should go too, Ron and Harry, you know, Charms…we'll see you Thursday in class, Professor."

* * *

"Did you see the way he looked at me, Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron, I did. And again, I ask you, what's the problem?"

Ron Weasley stared at Hermione Granger in amazement.

"He's rubbish! He hasn't changed one bit and he's in the bloody Order!"

"Calm down, Ron," said Harry wearily. They sat by the fire in the deserted common room after their very long and very tiresome day of NEWT classes. After finishing their conversation on how Binns was a git they moved onto Malfoy being a git. Except that now Ron was really the only one left with any steam.

"Calm down? What do you mean, calm down?! I tell you, he's _still_ a wanker!"

"What did you expect, Ron? He's still Draco Malfoy," said Hermione, rubbing her forehead, a perplexed look on her face as she stared into the roaring flames.

"Yeah, but now that he's come clean about him and Snape and he's working with us I thought, you know…and you know what? How do we know that he's not going to go double agent on us like Snape except he'll be really working for You-Know-Who!"

"Ron, are you dense? He was under Veritaserum, you idiot! It means he couldn't lie about him or Snape, remember?" asked Hermione irritably.

"Oh…yeah," he said, "But still, that doesn't mean he has to be a git all the time-"

"Like you said in 5th year about Snape, Ron…'_Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots_'…and if I recall correctly then you were the one who _started_ it. You gave him a horrible look after Harry suggested our partnership," spat Hermione, who was indeed very sick of her boyfriend's irritating rants.

Ron looked shocked.

"Wait a second…are you _defending_ Malfoy now?"

"Ron, I can't believe that you think-"

"Both of you just shut it!" shouted Harry. He plopped onto his favorite armchair huffily as he had been pacing in front of the fire.

"You know what I think?" he asked, "I think that you, Ron, are overreacting and seriously threatened by the fact that Hermione and Malfoy will be spending time together. That's just pathetic, mate."

Hermione blushed a little bit before looking at a quiet Ron.

"Is that true, Ron?" she asked. He raised his ocean blue eyes to look at her, unable to avoid her sweet voice.

"I 'spose …he is a big threat though, you know…all the other girls think he's a good-looking bloke and well, today when you guys became partners, I got worried, because…what if he hurts you?"

Hermione smiled sadly at him, scooting closer to him on the couch.

He watched her.

"Ron, I can take care of myself, you know that, and I don't think he'd hurt me. You trust me, don't you?"

"I do, I do," he said, "But…you know I care about you, Hermione." Her smile widened.

"You know I care about you too, Ron," she said softly.

Harry groaned.

"Well, I'm off before I get sick," he said before heading up to the boys' dormitory.

Ron leaned into Hermione, smiling reassuringly as her eyes took on an almost surprised expression…he kissed her softly and sweetly at first, and she responded. He deepened the kiss slowly, tracing circles on the back of her neck with his index finger. They sat there for a while, kissing each other as if no one else in the world existed, until Hermione proclaimed she was tired and wished to go to bed.

But someone else in the world existed.

That someone else was Draco Malfoy, lying on his four-poster the same time the couple sat and well…enjoyed each other's company, thinking of the girl who was kissing one of his enemies.

He had seen them, and he was more than jealous.

But he was calm. He sighed…he had been right. Hermione would never love him.

But he had also been wrong, and she had been right…it hadn't been pointless; he supposed…at least he had his freedom…a choice now…

Well, sort of, anyway.

* * *

"Can you believe it, Padma? They finally admitted their feelings!"

"I so totally knew it was going to happen, Parvati, I think everybody did!"

"Of course they did!"

"Hermione and Ron are soooooooooo cute together!"

"I hope they stay together forever, don't you?"

"Of course!"

"Ron and Hermione are meant to be!"

Draco Malfoy groaned as he overheard the two twin bimbos conversing. Was it necessary to gossip so loudly? Especially right during a Potions class when he had a perfect view of the two lovebirds holding hands while listening stirring their potion.

"A half an hour left," said Slughorn cheerily as he walked around the room.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned to Pansy Parkinson and cruelly remarked on a lone Ravenclaw girl.

"Caroline Withers _does_ wither for any randy third year," he said maliciously, loud enough for everyone to hear him. Pansy giggled and swatted him arm playfully like he would enjoy it, but the rest of the class (with the exception of the chucking Blaise Zabini) turned to look and then glare at him. Draco smirked as he watched the Withers girl sink further into her seat, red as ever with tears rolling down her face.

Draco snickered mercilessly until he saw Hermione looking at him. She wasn't glaring at him, but her face seemed to be more…disappointed. He sighed before looking away. It was her fault he was in such a bad mood, after all. Why did she suddenly think that he was going to change? It wasn't like anything was too different. He was still Draco Malfoy, and they were not involved.

_They would never be involved like that_, he thought bitterly. She was with Weasley, and he was alone. Always alone.

That thought lingered in his mind until the end of the class when Weasley approached him.

"Listen, Malferret," he growled so neither Potter nor Hermione could hear him, "Hurt her in any way and I'll kill you." Draco just smirked and walked away, not looking back once.

Neither one of them had had to ask who 'her' was.

* * *

Draco Malfoy waited nervously in the Room of Requirement later that day after supper. He sat on the ground, his back against the wall and his head back, eyes closed, waiting patiently for the girl his thoughts were focused on.

The room he sat in was exactly the same room the D.A. had used the year before for their meetings (something else he had helped ruin in the trio's life), but he didn't know that. The cushions around the room he didn't care about, and the books on the shelves in the room he didn't care about. He was too busy thinking…

And then Hermione Granger entered the room, book in front of her nose as usual. He heard her enter and opened his eyes, watching her.

"Just a moment, let me finish this chapter," she said, putting up her index finger as she kept reading, plopping down onto one of the cushions. He stood, smirking, and walked towards her at the other end of the rather large room. She kept reading as he approached her…

Until he was right in front of her, a dominating figure standing over her. She looked up from her book, mildly surprised. He bent down to peer into her shocked brown eyes, still smirking and staring. She stared back, not defiantly, but curiously until she gave up and looked away, closing her book. He stepped back as she stood.

"Shall we begin then? I was thinking we could start with something simple, like a review of jinxes or curses that we already know…"

All he did was stare at her, his face completely unreadable.

"What?" she asked a little nervously.

He shrugged.

"Nothing," he replied. She immediately relaxed, sighing.

"Except…" She tensed up again.

"I was wondering if you might let me in on a few things," he said.

"Things like what?" she asked, sitting back down on the comfy cushion, trying to become at ease.

"Things like what I said…you know, that other night," he replied innocently, still staring at her. She sighed.

"Why?" He chuckled airily, making her even tenser as every second passed.

"Because I think its important to know exactly what I said," he replied, his cool composure now intact, unlike the other day. She looked down at her feet and then back up at him again, clearing her throat anxiously.

"There's no use stalling, you know," he said, pulling off another spectacular smirk (well, this one hadn't been condescending, but more playful). She smiled.

"I don't know if I should repeat it, I mean…it's a bit…"

"You forget that if you lie, I'll know," he said seriously, eyeing her, "Now just tell me."

She nodded and cleared her throat again before starting.

"Well first Ron was very immature and asked you, very foolishly, if you were a virgin and you said you were not (he raised his eyebrows in interest). Harry then asked you why you were back at Hogwarts and you said you weren't sure, and if that it was probably to see 'her' face, which-"

"Was you," he interjected softly.

"Right," she said, shifting nervously in her seat, her eyes avoiding his.

"Go on," he said. She blushed.

"Well, after that, Ron just asked you why that was and you explained why-"

"What did I say?" he asked, staring at her. His eyes had not once left her face since she walked in the room.

She looked away and stood.

"We really should start practicing," she said tensely, about to pull out her wand.

Draco wouldn't have it. He walked swiftly towards her and grabbed lightly on her arm, holding her down. His silver-grey eyes bore into her wide, caramel ones.

"Tell me what I said," he said gently.

"Why?" she asked, her tone just as soft as his.

"Are you embarrassed to say it aloud?" he asked, "Just tell me." She tried to look away from him again but he just held her chin up so she looked into his eyes. He knew he was surprising her, which was precisely what he said he was going to try not to do, but he was growing impatient.

"You said that it was because you couldn't have me. You also described how your infatuation grew over time," she finally said self-consciously, as if she didn't believe she was worth his notice. He let go of her, to which she looked away from him as if tainted by his touch.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. She looked back up into his eyes, now filled with concern.

"I needed to know that you knew why, if you at least knew the truth," he said indifferently, turning away from her. Her mouth dropped open. What _was_ this? He was completely guarded, but still so _different_ from Draco Malfoy…

"Well, I do," she said just as gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. He trembled.

"Don't do that," he said sharply. She removed her hand like his shoulder had been an incredibly hot stovetop.

"Sorry," she said in a deeply embarrassed voice. He turned back around and sighed.

"Okay, so I explained why and then…?"

"Well, then Harry asked how you had come to be at Hogwarts and you told us of Severus's intentions and plans and the aftermath of Dumbledore's death."

His eyes widened so slightly it was barely noticeable, but she see the flicker of something in them. She stumbled over her next words.

"And then from there, you kept on about the potion and Voldemort's plans and Snape's tardiness. You…explained that you'd kill yourself if it was the only way to help stop the Dark Lord. We tried to persuade you of the ways we could get McGonagall to believe you, but our time was up and we had to stupefy you," she finished all in one breath.

He paused.

"All right," he said finally, nodding, "Thank you for telling me what I asked to know."

It was Hermione's turn to widen her eyes. An apology from Draco Malfoy…things really were very different, indeed.

"But I wanted to ask you something else if it's all right," he said, still staring at her. What was this now? Courtesy? Since when? Her world was turning upside down much too quickly…

"Of course," she said.

He kept staring at her unemotionally as he asked his next question.

"Why did you do what you did?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When you told me to go with you to McGonagall," he said, still without the slightest drop of emotion, "Why did you do it?"

She was awestruck. She certainly hadn't been expecting that…

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. He nodded.

"Fair enough," he replied, putting his hands in his pockets as he continued to survey her.

"Then why did you kiss me?" This time she was even more shocked then the first. He was bolder than she had thought. However, it could be deemed arrogance.

"I…" she began. He waited patiently.

"I guess I thought I would be more…persuasive that way," she said, but somehow she knew it wasn't the entire truth. He nodded again, once more turning his back to her, taking a couple of steps away.

"I know that over these past six years at school I haven't been the…kindest to you. I apologize for it, and I think you have some idea as of why I was that way in the first place. But what you did that day-" he said, his eyes narrowing as he turned back around, "Was cruel."

"What?" she asked, appalled. He nodded at her again.

"Cruel?" she asked, still shocked, "Me? You've been a horrible little wanker to me ever since I set foot into this school, and-"

"And I just apologized for that," he said coolly, "Take it or leave it. You know why I was that way, and you know that it wasn't all entirely my fault. Some of it was, yes, I admit it and acknowledge it, but I also just said sorry for it, which is the only thing I can do. What you did _was_ cruel."

"I…" she began, her heart beginning to swell with anger, "I can't believe this! How dare you even suggest-"

"Tell me," he said, interrupting her, "When you kissed me, was it before or after you and Weasley began dating?"

She froze.

"Indeed," he said maliciously, smirking nastily now.

"I…" she began, realization dawning on her. He saw the horrified look of self-realization on her face and sighed, looking away for a moment.

"I think we should continue another day," he said, his voice devoid of emotion once more, "Meet me here again Monday after dinner."

And with that, he left her there.

* * *

Feedback please, if you can. Thanks again.

-Venus


	3. The Lioness's Pride

Title: The Dragon's Truths

Author: Venus725

Summary: How to trust someone if you've never trusted them before? When almost murderer Draco Malfoy seeks out the protection of the Golden trio and the Order, they force him to spill his darkest secrets…using Veritaserum. …Some secrets should never be told.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; frankly, J.K. probably doesn't write fanfiction.

A/N: Chapter 3 is here! Thanks for the reviews! Anyone seen the 5th film yet? I thought it was very good, disappointed about some of it, and I think the 4th might've been a little better (this one felt a little choppy) but the performances were good. Thank goodness Snape's Worst Memory was included in it, though. I can say that, I'm not ruining anything. Whew! That was my favorite chapter in the book. Anyway, carry on!

**The Lioness's Pride **

Hermione Granger lay in her four-poster late Wednesday night, unable to sleep as she thought about a boy. …It wasn't the boy she wanted to think about.

She _wanted_ to focus on Ron.  
Then why, why oh why were her thoughts focused on the all time scum of the earth?

Draco bloody Malfoy.

She supposed it probably had something to do with what he had said today. How dare he say what she had done had been cruel? She had saved his life! He would be dead in mere hours if it weren't for her!

But something inside of her head told her different.

_You gave him hope_.

Yes, she had given him hope. He was alive, wasn't he? He didn't have to go and off himself or otherwise forfeit his blood to Voldemort, did he?

_Yes_, _but if he really cared for you, then you've hurt him already…_

A tad dramatic assumption, albeit true.

_The concept hasn't sunken in yet, has it? You haven't really started believing that he really _does_ care about you…its just too far-fetched for that overly large brain of yours, isn't it?_

Perhaps. Arguably speaking, however, he was too guarded and still too annoyingly clever for her to trust him. He was still very capable of lying, and one hour of him telling the truth didn't make up for that.

_Then why are your thoughts focused on him and not Ron, your boyfriend? Why are you thinking of_ his _stormy grey eyes and_ his _lean yet muscular form and_ his _stunning yet modest good looks?_

She wasn't. She had just been surprised by how he had been…well…different, slightly. Before he had accused her of cruelty he had been nearly pleasant. Still horrible to Ron and Harry, but decent to her at first. Not one 'Mudblood' thrown her way. Why did he do that?

_He must have thought it pointless to pretend any longer,_ supplied her head.

That had to be it…he had given up. And now that he had, she would, well, try to get along with him. Be his friend. He certainly needed one, that was certain. All he really had was two minions and dozens of girls wanting his body and money. Yes, concluded Hermione, he had been right today in an odd, twisted sort of way, and from now on…she would try to be his friend.

* * *

Draco Malfoy lay on his bed, thinking deeply, for the sixth night in a row.

The first night of pondering had begun Wednesday night last week; the day school had started up again. Then he had been planning his suicide. Now he was trying to remind himself to talk to Tonks over the weekend and find out how the ritual had gone.

It was odd how different everything was now since then. Only a few days had passed and he was now part of the Order of the Phoenix, fighting against Lord Voldemort, he had met his half-blood cousin for the first time, he had been forced to reveal his darkest secrets by his worst enemies, and the girl he had unwillingly fallen in love with knew he loved her and was dating a person he loathed.

So in other words, very different.

The look on Granger's face today had been so…hurt and bewildered. How could she not see what she had done to him? He knew she hadn't done it to hurt him, she had thought she had been saving him. And she had. But watching her and Weasley with goo-goo eyes at each other wasn't exactly his favorite pastime.

What affected him the most was that when he had told her off, she was…hurt. By him. He was so used to her hating him, all the time, and her not really giving a damn about what he said to her any longer. But now…now she cared. He had a slight inkling as to why…

He had also forgotten to ask about Potter. Why had he acted that way the other day? He was dying with curiosity to know…perhaps Tonks knew and could tell him.

His thoughts left his new professor/relative and turned back to Granger.

She had looked very pleasant again today, and having her know and receive nothing in return was killing him.

He abhorred Weasley and their perfect 'relationship'. It was enough to make him ill. He tried to convince himself that she was impure and a waste, but he knew better than that. No matter what he tried to think, his eyes told him different. Deep down, prejudice still lurked, but it was completely lost within too many other emotions he had never learned to identify. If he had had at least _some_ choice in the matter, he might be less infuriated by it all. But he hadn't, and he was in love with the girl, and he couldn't do _anything_ about it.

He closed his eyes to fall back into another dream world, hoping that Hermione Granger wouldn't pay another visit to torment him.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sauntered into his Defense against the Dark Arts class on time, followed by his flunkies and a couple of Slytherin girls, smirking pleasantly before he turned to look at the teacher's desk. He nearly screamed like a Gryffindor first-year.

The woman he had been expecting to be Tonks wasn't…_Tonks_ It probably wasn't even a bloody woman! The man (or otherwise manly looking woman) sitting with his (her?) feet propped up on the desk, reading the latest edition of _The Quibbler_, was well…different.

He had dark hair hanging like a sheet in front of his face, and bottle green eyes, much like Harry Potter's. He was very thin, almost starved-looking, and his facial hair was dotted with gray.

If he hadn't been using logic, he would have sworn that the man was the deceased Sirius Black.

His mates turned to see what he was looking at and he heard Pansy shriek.

"What's with all the noise?" asked the man, looking up from his magazine, "Take a seat. We'll be learning about something _very_ interesting today, class."

"Who are you?!" blurted out Blaise, eyeing him carefully.

"Who am I?" he asked, standing and placing his magazine down.

"Why, I am your teacher, of course." He smiled while everyone else looked at him in horror from their seats. Pansy was clutching to his arm tightly and, for the moment, he didn't mind.

"You are _not_ Professor Tonks!" shouted Pansy, looking ready to burst into tears she was blubbering so much. Draco took the opportunity to get his arm back.

"I'm not?" asked the man, looking down at himself, "Oh! Right! Sorry about that." He smiled cheekily at them before a pained expression came across his face and suddenly, his ebony hair was shortening and changing color…

His facial hair disappearing…

His nose getting smaller…

The only thing that stayed on Tonks's face as she transformed back into herself was the very amused grin.

"Today class, we'll be learning about Metamorphmagi and their history with the Dark Arts," she said, chuckling as she folded her arms across her chest, "You're just lucky enough to have your new teacher as a Metamorphmagus."

"Lucky is right," said Draco sarcastically, but he was smiling. Tonks (Professor?) eyed him.

"Thanks, Malfoy," she said before beginning to teach her still stunned class.

* * *

"Well, that was certainly an interesting class, to put it lightly," said Draco to Tonks after the lesson. He was missing his break, but he didn't mind.

"I would hope so," she replied, smiling.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Draco.

"Fire away, Ferret-boy," she replied.

Draco scowled at the nickname and resolved in his mind to kill Potter.

"I was wondering why you changed into _him_?" He stood there nervously. She looked up at him, confused at first, and then saw the look in his eyes. She suddenly realized who 'him' was.

"Sirius Black wasn't a murderer," she said in a hollow voice, "I missed him today. So I decided to, well, you know. But Sirius didn't have green eyes. I added a little bit of Harry in, just because…well…" she broke off, clearing her throat. Draco didn't really understand and was about to ask another question when she spoke.

"I guess you were wondering, but the other day…well, you spoke of Bellatrix Lestrange. She killed Sirius Black." He nodded, knowing full well who had killed him (especially when Bella herself had been boasting about it for nearly the whole previous summer).

"But why then-?" he began, but Tonks cut him off sharply.

"Sirius Black was part of The Order before she killed him. He was Harry's…godfather, you know. Similar to a father to him…now that Dumbledore is…gone, he has no one left."

Draco's mouth formed a line and he nodded carefully.

"I didn't know he was close to Potter. I only knew very recently of Black's true allegiance after meeting Peter Pettigrew."

"Cheery bloke, isn't he?" asked Tonks sarcastically. Draco held back a smile.

"Potter has his friends," he said.

"Yes," said Tonks, smiling, "He does."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, both trying to think of how to continue the conversation. Finally, Tonks spoke.

"I suppose you want to know more about the ritual?"

He nodded, eager for the change of subject.

"Well, I took the portkey McGonagall gave me that he got from you, right? Yeah, so I took the pearl earring that was your mum's if I'm not mistaken and when I got there, I noticed the location. I think they're somewhere in Eastern Europe, but that's all I can say. Anyway, they began the ritual and I just acted like you the whole time, you know, but still like I wanted nothing more than to serve the Dark Lord. I had to cut my wrist over a cauldron with this really ancient, magical knife, but other than that, just the normal Death Eater meeting. So, yeah, that's how it went," she finished all in one breath. He nodded grimly before asking,

"Did you use the Polyjuice Potion?"

"Yes, thanks for the hair," she chuckled, winking, "I know it took a lot for you to give some up." He scowled again.

"Well, you better get to your next class, Draco," she said, attempting a smile.

"You're right, see you next lesson…or possibly sooner," he said, giving her a half-smile and leaving.

As Draco headed to his Arithmancy class, he thought about what he had just heard.

So _that's_ why Potter had acted that way…Bella had killed his Godfather, the only thing he had left considered close to a parent. Draco sighed…and all the times he heard the woman bragging about how she did in her own, blood traitor cousin…

He didn't feel too sorry for him. Potter had other joys in his life he took for granted. He had never even known his parents, and death was a part of life.

So that must've been how Black had escaped in their third year…it had to have been Potter and Weasley and…her. They had to have something to do with it. He laughed. Snape had been beyond irate that night, he had seen him ripping out his own hair, a memory he had safely stored inside his mind for future reference.

As for Tonks, he was growing very fond of her. Smiling wasn't a habit of his, and she seemed to make him smile too often. She was friendly and clever and the closest thing to a sibling he would ever have. The closest thing to family he would ever have again, he thought as he reached Arithmancy a few minutes early.

When he stepped inside he was met with a very predictable sight. Professor Vector at her desk, sipping a cup of tea and writing down most likely her lesson plan for next week, and Hermione Granger sitting in her front-row seat, waiting for class to begin.

She stared at him as he took his seat in the back row, absentmindedly playing with his quill. She continued to stare and he met her gaze. His eyes never gave away any emotion, and hers, though not nearly as masked as his, were the same. Their eyes bore into each other, each waiting for the other to back down.

It was a while before either of them realized that class had started and that nearly all of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws (they were the only two people from Slytherin and Gryffindor in the class) were staring at them and their staring contest.

Hermione was the first to break eye contact, alarmed that she had missed any part of the class.

Draco smirked.

He knew he was going to win.

* * *

The beauty in her face startled him as always, and he couldn't help but feel elated. Ron Weasley watched Hermione smile, hand raised, as she knew the answer in their Potions class. She had just come from Arithmancy, smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. He had returned the grin brightly, and as of now, well, he was still smiling. A first for him in Potions.

"Miss Granger?" asked Slughorn.

"The answer, sir, is the refedill in the Yansowi flower."

"Correct," he said, grudgingly, turning away from her.  
Ron smiled widely. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Why are you so cheerful?" she asked, putting a hand on his. It made his heart skip a beat nervously.

"No reason," he replied, happily. She hadn't noticed him watching her, which he was perfectly all right with. He had been enamored with Hermione for as long as he could remember, but the depth of his emotions were almost too much for him, let alone her. With that in mind, he glanced over to the Slytherin side of the room, his eyes falling upon a certain blonde.

Malfoy.

He was staring at his ingredients, measuring very carefully so his potion was precise. Ron didn't know why, but he felt, if possible, even worse about the slimy git.

Sure, he had hated him before.

But now…well, he _loathed_ the bugger. He sighed, looking away. Why was he so paranoid? It's not like he could or would do anything to hurt her, and Hermione would never go for _Malfoy_.

But then why was Malfoy so…calm? _Not everyone is as fiery-tempered as you, Ron_…echoed Hermione in his head. He remembered the day when she said that to him, it had been two summers ago, at the Burrow. Ginny had played a trick on him and he had gotten her back spectacularly (thanks to Fred and George, who had helped him out), but she hadn't burst into a rage like he had when she dyed all of his robes bright pink (he had changed them back with the help of his mum and Hermione, _thank Merlin_).

He sighed…Hermione was right. _Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have_…another annoying and sarcastic remark Hermione had said to him, two years ago when he commented on Cho Chang's ability to feel too many feelings at once. But, she was right. Besides, he was beginning to regret saying that people couldn't feel that many emotions at one time or they'd explode…

Since, in fact, he was close to exploding with emotion himself lately.

* * *

Hermione Granger arrived promptly at the Room of Requirement Monday night after dinner, surprised that she was there before Draco Malfoy.

"Bloody ferret," she said irritably in the silence.

"You wouldn't be talking about me, now, would you?" asked Draco's voice as he stepped inside the room, smirking at her as usual.

"Of course not," she replied sarcastically, standing up and straightening her skirt. He watched her before smirking again and pulling out his wand, twirling it in between his fingers.

"Shall we begin?"

She nodded.

"All right then," he replied, "Now get ready to block, because-"

"Wait, Mal…I mean, Dra-…well, you, I want to tell you something first." He quirked an eyebrow interestedly.

"Go on." Hermione took a deep breath and shifted nervously on her feet before looking back at him.

"I think you and I…I mean, I think we should, well, could be friends."

He stared at her.

"I mean, don't you think it's just silly to keep fighting? I think, well, I want to be your friend," she finished, watching him.

He didn't speak for a few moments, truly unnerving her.

"You want to be my friend?" he asked indifferently, still gazing at her. His wand was still sort of aimed at her, but she wasn't worried in the least.

"Yes," she replied, staring back at him, trying to figure him out.

Definitely a lost cause.

"Why?" he asked, watching her intently.

She answered more rapidly than he had expected her to.

"Because you need one," she said. He opened his mouth, starting to say something, but she spoke first.

"And I think, judging from your answers the other night and our conversation the other day, that you might be a person worth being friendly with. There's more to you than just your…background. You're not who I thought you were…and I want to get to know the real you…if you, if you well…let me." His eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting that.

He looked down at his feet before looking back up.

"Good, I was starting to think I was another one of your charity projects like that _spew_ rubbish," he said dryly.

"What?" she asked heatedly.

"You want to be my friend? Then tell me something I want to know, and I'll be your friend, it's called trust," he shot back, his gray eyes glittering oddly. Why was he so hard to decipher?

"Fine!" she shouted back, perturbed that he was being so…so…_difficult_.

He cleared his throat before continuing, still gazing at her with no readable emotion displayed on his face.

"Why did you fancy me in our third year?"

Her mouth dropped open in shock, and for a few moments, she just stood there.

Finally, she shrugged.

"I always thought that there must be more to you than just your…well, evilness. And, well, your last name. Not everything or everybody is what they seem to be, but because I started to lose my innocence as I got older, I stopped believing that so much. Sure, a part of me wanted to believe it, but another part of me, the rational part of me, was just telling me that you were Malfoy, the prick whose father would absolutely love to kill me. Hell, then I thought _you'd_ love to kill me. Who knows, maybe you want to kill me now. I don't know much about your way of thinking, and you're a very difficult person to read. I guess that's why I fancied you…I always thought there was some good hiding behind the malice in your grey eyes."

He watched her speak through all of this, eyebrows raised. Finally he nodded.

"Well, you were wrong. I didn't want to kill you," he said carefully.

"You did in second year," she replied, though it wasn't harsh like he'd thought it would be, just a statement of fact. He nodded, unsure of what to say to that. He _had_ wanted her to die then…but not to actually _kill_ her…

"But I can tell you something," he said quietly, "I don't want to kill you now." She smiled.

"That's good to know," she replied, "Oh, and though you don't need another ego boost (he smirked), I guess I thought you were always quite…attractive as well." His smirk widened.

"Thanks," he replied, "Though most of the female population of Hogwarts feels the same way," he said jokingly. She smiled again, as sarcasm really fitted him well.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Friends?"

She stuck out her hand.

He shook it, and for the first time in a long time, he smiled genuinely. Hermione was caught off guard of just how handsome he looked when he smiled, but she shook the thought from her mind as fast as she could.

"Friends."

* * *

"Listen, Harry, I need to speak with you."

"What?"

"Well…I just want to you know that, well…"

"Hermione, please do not tell me your confessing your undying love for me right now, because Ron would more than a little upset."

"Harry, I'm serious."

"Fine, fine…I'm all ears."

"Well, I wanted to tell you that…I've…made a new friend."

"So?"

"Well, Harry, thing is…I've become friends with your mortal enemy."

"I didn't know Voldemort's started to associate with Muggleborns…"

"…."

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean that."

"It's…its okay, Harry. You just…surprised me, that's all."  
"Well, I'm sorry, really, it was wrong to say…so this friend…?"

"You know who I'm talking about, don't you, Harry?"

"Well, mortal enemy, someone I obviously don't care for…wait a second…you've become chums with Malfoy?"

"Well, yes and no. I said I wanted to be his friend today, because I _do_, Harry, don't give me that look, but it all depends on whether or not we're able to get along. He agreed with me, I mean, he wants to be friendly too, but I still think it'll take some work."

"Hermione, you've betrayed me."

"_Betrayed you?_ For goodness sakes, Harry! This is the boy we've just realized is not as bad as he seems, that he's had a dreadful life and who-"

"Has feelings for you? Go on, say it, Hermione, you just want another boy to be chummy with since none of the other boys are gutsy enough to! You've never been the girl that gets a lot of attention, and that's what you want, isn't it? Attention from Malfoy."

"Harry, you know perfectly well that that is the most ridiculous thing you've ever said!"  
"Then why are you making Malfoy out to be another '_spew_' thing? He's not a charity project; he's a living, breathing person!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Of course I know he's a person! Perhaps I pity him some, but what I really want is to know who he is. Is that _so_ hard to get through that thick skull? He said that today too! It's like he thought I only wanted to be his friend to 'help out' another person, not because I actually wanted to get to know the real Draco Malfoy. You're right, he's a person, he's _worth_ knowing! Which goes for you too, Harry! He may be 'Malfoy' to you, but you said yourself he's a person now on our side, and whether you may like it or not, he's not as bad as he seems, so you should do the same thing! Get to know him, treat him decently!"

"Hermione, I don't think you recall what he said the other day!"

"I _recall_ perfectly what he said. That's all horrible rubbish, Harry, because you know very well that he didn't know a thing about Bellatrix Lestrange."

"_Don't say that name in front of me_."

"…"

"Look, Harry, I'm sorry. But you know that he didn't know."

"She's his cousin, of course he knew!"

"Harry, you're right, he probably did know about his death. But he didn't know that Sirius was your godfather. I'm not even sure _she_ knew that."

"…"

"Fine, Hermione. You're right about that. But I'm not about to be all kind and sympathetic to someone who doesn't _want_ my sympathy _or_ my friendship."

"Fine, Harry. You're right about _that_, I'm sure he doesn't really want to become best mates with you either."

"Told you."

"But that doesn't mean you can scoff when I say something about him that isn't completely and horribly rude like you and Ron tend to do. And you should still be decent to him. Make the first move."

"Fine, you're right, I won't. And I'll…try my best. There's no point to having a go at him all the time when there are other more important things to think about."

"Good, because…I think he might just be the person I thought he was along time ago…"

"Hermione? Are you _blushing_?"

"I am not!"

"Mmm, right…I knew it, I _knew_ it…"

"Knew what?"

"Oh, in third year I had some vague suspicions, that's all…"

"Shut _up_, Harry."

"…"

"I guess that Muggle saying is true then, eh?"

"Which one?"

"_Never judge a book by the cover_…"

"Well, that seems punned especially for him, wouldn't you say?"

"Sure does, Hermione, sure does."

Draco Malfoy stood slowly and quietly as the two Gryffindors exited the library, now talking amiably, their conversation drifting from him. He waited for a few minutes before emerging from behind the bookcase he had been hiding behind and slowly left the library, heading towards the Slytherin common room, his face set in a grim smirk.

* * *

Anyway, thanks again. Please review. I might get this finished before the book…maybe? Haha, I dearly wish. 


	4. The Dragon's Eye

Title: The Dragon's Truths

Author: Venus725

Summary: How to trust someone if you've never trusted them before? When almost murderer Draco Malfoy seeks out the protection of the Golden trio and the Order, they force him to spill his darkest secrets…using Veritaserum. …Some secrets should never be told.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; frankly, J.K. probably doesn't write fanfiction.

A/N: So, there's little hope that this will be finished before the seventh book, but if not, oh well. I'll still finish. We know Draco and Hermione won't together, but maybe Draco will be good? Anyway, two chapters for you this time. Please review both?

._The Dragon's Eye_.

"So why don't you call her names anymore?"

"Because, Goyle, as I told you for the _5th_ time it just has no entertainment value left whatsoever."

"I don't get it."

Draco sighed.

"You two are probably dimmer than a Squib's _lumos_."

"That's nothing new," said Blaise Zabini from the Slytherin common room's sofa, snickering.

"Shove off, Zabini," said Vincent Crabbe, standing from his chair and flexing his arm muscles. Blaise just smirked.

"Let me explain this so you _understand_…Granger doesn't _care_ anymore. My taunting her doesn't even _affect_ her anymore."

"How do you know that?" asked Goyle, his brow furrowed in thought (a great feat for the fool).

"Maybe its because she just holds Princess Potter and Wackjob Weasley back from ripping Draco's arms off and doesn't even _flinch_ when he calls her Mudblood," supplied Blaise.

"Exactly right," confirmed Draco.

"Oh," said Crabbe, scratching his head.

"I think I understand…now," said Goyle slowly.

"Thank Merlin," muttered Draco, "Honestly; if it weren't for your usefulness I would have dropped you two a long time ago…"

Blaise nodded, still smirking but his two cronies looked a little hurt. They resolved to go back to the Great Hall for some more supper to help them feel better.

"So, why are you _really_ stopping taunting her?" asked Blaise as soon as they were the only two left in the common room. Draco looked up from his Transfiguration homework, only showing a minimal amount of surprise in his usually cold grey eyes.

"I just explained it to those two great lumps, Blaise, I thought you were all caught up, now do I have to explain it again to you too?"

"Don't try to fool me, Draco; I know that's not why you've stopped."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"What's the proof of that?"

"Granger hasn't cared the past two years and that didn't ever stop you sneering Mudblood at her then."

Draco erased the panic from his face and eyes.

"I haven't noticed her indifference until this year, Blaise. I was far too busy being Umbridge's Golden Boy 5th year and one could say I was rather…_preoccupied _last term, if you remember."

"Right," said Blaise, still eyeing him warily despite his convincing argument. After a few moments of Draco returning to his homework, Blaise spoke again, his voice inquisitive but more cautious.

"What is it then, Draco? Looking for a quick bang from the Mudblood?"

Draco caught himself before responding too quickly.

"If you think I'd actually _touch_ a filthy Muggleborn like _her_," said Draco, his voice soft, "Then you've got your mind in a right state, Zabini."

Blaise watched him for a moment with a look of almost compassion, Draco glowering back at him dangerously.

"You always want what you can't have, Draco…I know it. I'm the 'quiet' Slytherin, as the younger Hogwarts residents call it. I watch. I know. _You want Granger_. Admit it…you're a Malfoy; you'll always hunt the most difficult prey. _You _do_ want Granger._"

Draco stared at Blaise icily for a few minutes, not even flinching. Finally, he gave into a cold smirk, his eyes ablaze with anger and loathing. Blaise involuntarily trembled underneath his look.

"The day I want Granger, Zabini, is the day I betray the Dark Lord."

And with the swishing of his cloak, Draco Malfoy disappeared, leaving a stunned and now convinced Blaise Zabini behind him.

What Blaise didn't know was that day had already come and gone.

* * *

Hermione felt a flutter of excitement in her abdomen as Ron brushed a piece of her hair away from her face and bent to kiss her. She smiled in the kiss, and allowed his tongue entrance into the caverns of her mouth.

She had to admit, snogging was quite …interesting. Ron wasn't a bad kisser, he just…he was _Ron_. She had fancied him for ages, true, but she had never really imagined snogging him, or anyone, for that matter (contrary to popular belief, Viktor had been _quite_ the gentleman). The sweet kisses, yes, she had dreamt of those, but beyond that…

It most likely had to do with the transition of being best friends to being more than that, and she knew it would take time for her to get used to snogging.

…Not to mention, his breath tasted similar to peanuts. Not unpleasant, but a bit strange. She figured the feeling of uncertainty would pass…eventually.

They had been…_cozy_ for a while now; hidden in the third floor corridor, Hermione almost on top of the tall, lean figure that was Ron. Ron certainly seemed to be _enjoying_ himself, as he began to…er…touch her in _other_ places.

She couldn't help it, she yelped when she felt him grab her breast unexpectedly.

"Ron!" she squeaked, "Stop!"

Ron paused in his discovery of the female body.

"I'm…I'm s-sorry, Hermione, I d-didn't mean to h-hurt you," he stuttered nervously, removing his hands from her.

"You didn't, I'm fine…It's okay, Ron," she reassured him, her voice still an octave higher than normal as she got off of him, not acknowledging the rising bulge in his pants, which she _did_ notice. She couldn't help but feel a little proud at how she made him react to her.

"I…I don't think we should go any further, though," she squeaked out. She looked into his ocean-blue orbs and saw the arousal in them, but didn't really think much of it…she knew Ron would never hurt her.

"You're right. We shouldn't rush into anything too quickly," he said, still breathing rather rapidly but undoubtedly sincere.

She nodded, standing and straightening her Oxford shirt.

"Come on, Harry will be wondering where we are…its already time for dinner."

* * *

Anger coursed through Draco Malfoy as he viewed Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger enter the Great Hall, late for dinner. His fingers unconsciously clenched his fork tightly at the state of them.

The reason he felt close to exploding (and not with lust, mind you) was the appearance of the two.

Weasley was flustered and his ears red, and his mouth also seemed a bit swollen. As for Hermione, she just looked very, very, very embarrassed.

There was only thing they could have been doing, and it disgusted Draco so much he felt like ripping his tongue out so he couldn't gag anymore.

Even though it was obvious as to what they had been doing and that thoroughly angered him, Draco felt a stab of pride. Weasley didn't seem too pleased with himself and Hermione, looking past her embarrassed front, seemed a little upset. Again, it could only be one thing.

Weasley obviously hadn't known what he was doing. He had had no effect on Hermione, and that, getting past how they had been doing that in the first place and sickening Draco inexplicably, made Draco smirk at his plate of steak. Someday, he thought as he finally regained a bit of his appetite, Hermione would get a taste of what a _real_ man could give her…

* * *

"Why do you look so pleased with yourself?" asked Hermione Granger to Draco Malfoy as he sauntered into the Room of Requirement, smirking in a satisfied sort of way. He glanced at her as he set down his bag.

"You should know by now, after going to the same school as me and loathing me for about six years that I _always_ look pleased with myself," he replied, his smirk widening.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Well, at least you've finally caught on to your arrogance," she said in a mock serious voice. He laughed.

"You know, you and your boyfriends are the only people who'll stand up to me," he said as he withdrew his wand. She grinned.

"And I was the only girl to ever slap you," she announced proudly. He sighed.

"It's true, and I'm not proud of it," he said a little glumly, "Oh well. _Rictusempra!_"

Hermione doubled over in laughter, effectively hit with the tickling charm. Soon she was rolling on the floor, tears streaming down her face, silently begging with her eyes for him to remove the spell. Draco watched her, trying very hard not to notice how her skirt was riding up a little as she wriggled on the ground. Finally, after about a minute of watching Hermione gasp for breath, he stated,

"_Finite Incantatem_."

The spell lifted, but Hermione didn't move. She lay on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, eyes open.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco, still gazing at her. Her skirt was still a little higher than usual, and he could see a perfect thigh.

"Thinking," she said softly.

"About what?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"You," she replied, absentmindedly twirling a curl of hers.

"Oh," he said, genuinely surprised as he lay down beside her. Now both of them were staring up at the ceiling in thought, unmoving.

"Can I ask what you are thinking about me?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes…about all that's happened. I don't really think it's sunk in yet."

"What? About my…feelings?"

It was very hard for Draco to say it. He could have the feelings, yes, that was certainly easy enough, but admitting to them? Draco had never really dealt with strong emotions that weren't hate or anger or jealousy or lust. He had never dealt with love.

But there was no point in pretending.

She already knew, and he couldn't lie about something like that since it had happened the way it had happened.

Damn.

"Yes. It's hard to believe." He looked at her, fleeing his thoughts for a few moments, and shifting his position a bit.

"I know."

"It should be though, shouldn't it?" she asked, her brow furrowed in thought.

He sighed.

"On one hand, yes. I'm Draco Malfoy, and you're Hermione Granger and my background and your background clash. I was raised to loathe you, and I gave you every reason to abhor me. Everybody believes I hate you and in reality I've just agreed to be your friend. But if you think that you're unworthy of my attention or something, then no, it shouldn't."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Take away our backgrounds and the past six years…if we were the same people in another time or place where there wasn't my underlying prejudice or this conflict, then no, it wouldn't be hard to believe at all."

She sighed, sitting up.

"I see."

"Good," he said finally said rather shortly, standing and offering her his hand, "Because if you don't move quick you'll be hexed again."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Draco and Hermione grew to better understand one another through conversation and found out they had rather a lot in common. Head Boy and Girl, both incredibly stubborn, tops marks, and the inability to admit that they were wrong were just a few of the things. In time, they truly began to grow fond of spending time conversing while shooting curses and jinxes at one another.

A little ironic, but true.

Hermione was coming to terms with the fact that Draco Malfoy wasn't all he seemed to be. On one occasion, she learned quite a bit about hi

"So…" said Hermione, twirling her wand in between her fingers. Draco smirked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"So?" he asked.

"Well, what do you do…besides all this?" He stroked his chin thoughtfully before answering seriously,

"Hunt down first-years and force them to have tea parties with Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione laughed and Draco, in turn, gave a little half smile.

"I play piano forte."

"Piano forte?"

He rolled his eyes.

"My mother called it that. Wizards have called it the same thing since they began using it. A Pureblood wizard invented it, not sure of his name, but he was fond of mechanics rather than pure magic, apparently."

"He was fond of Muggles, then."

"Obviously. It is a hobby neither I nor my either of my parents ever associated with Muggles; a lot of young Purebloods deem it a necessary skill, especially for young men."

Hermione was looking at him interestedly, and it occurred to Draco that he might have offended her.

"I didn't mean it that way, Granger, I meant that-"

"No, I understand, I know you didn't mean it offensively," she said carefully, "Especially for young men, eh? To woo your Pureblood brides?"

Draco nodded.

"Precisely. Do you think it strange?"

"No, I just…didn't expect you to say that."

"Oh," he replied, running a hand through his silvery-blonde hair, "That's what I enjoy…if I can get a free moment from homework, Crabbe and Goyle, Parkinson and the rest of the female population of Hogwarts (Hermione rolled her eyes), class, Order meetings…or if I'm not here with you."

Hermione's eyes bore into his own, for a reason even she didn't know. She hated how he managed to be so impassive. It was as if he could read her mind…or had the upper hand…

Even though, in reality, it was closer to the opposite.

Finally, she pulled her eyes away from his silver orbs, flinching a bit. He probably thought her mad.

Wait.

Since when did she care what…_he_ thought?

Since when he became her friend, or whatever he was.

There, she resolved in her mind. Fixed the problem.

"That's really great," she said, smiling, "It's good to know you're into things besides your looks." She said it jokingly, causing Draco to smirk.

"Well, I never said I didn't attend to my beauty sleep either," he reminded, waggling his eyebrows at her. She laughed.

"Whatever."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I think one of us should say a spell now."

"Oh," said Hermione, blushing a little, "Right. You go." Draco smirked, raising another eyebrow before pointing his wand at her.

"This is something new, but don't worry, it won't hurt you and I have the counter-spell mastered." Hermione felt a little uneasy as she looked into his eyes, they seemed to glint with…something? But nevertheless, she nodded her head, prepping herself for what was about to come.

"_Lusdesira_," she heard Draco utter, her eyes shut tightly. She gasped and her eyes were suddenly forced open to see Draco watching her intently. She felt so incredibly…_warm_…

Before she could stop herself, she let a small moan escape her lips as she felt a tingly feeling in between her legs and the faint scratching of nails on her lower-back.

Draco didn't so much as flinch.

She collapsed onto the floor, writhing a bit. Whatever she was feeling felt so incredibly wonderful…

She knew her cheeks were on fire and she knew her hips were somehow bucking upward but she didn't exactly know why…

Finally, she reached something…something up very high…it felt like she was soaring…

And then it stopped as suddenly as it started, just after Draco muttered something else incoherently at her.

She lay panting, on the ground, dizzy for a few moments, shutting and opening her eyes several times as to steady herself. Finally, as her head cleared and her mind came back into focus, her eyes narrowed.

She had an idea as to what that spell must have done…

"You evil little prat!" she said, attempting a shout, but only succeeding in letting out a weak declaration. Draco stood there, unmoved, still watching her.

"Wow," was he all whispered. She felt anger engulf her for a moment, and then the next…it was gone.

But…_why_?

Even if she wasn't all that upset and she was extremely shocked that he had had the guts, it didn't mean he was going to get away with it.

Oh no, he was _certainly_ not going to get away with it.

"How bloody dare you?" she asked, fighting to hold back her look of respect. It was wrong of him to do, true, but she couldn't help but admire his nerve. Or the hilarity of it.

"Wow."

Now, that was just wrong. He was supposed to say something, defend himself or anything other than 'wow'.

What was 'wow' supposed to mean, anyway? Oh right, thought Hermione, he probably…_enjoyed_ that little scene.

"WOW? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'WOW'? UGH, I AM **_DISGUSTED_** WITH YOU, FERRET!"

And again, all he did was stand there. Now she was starting to get angry…first he _does_ the idiotic thing, and now he just…just…

"FINE!" she shouted, standing on wavering legs. It must have been more powerful than she had thought. Once she stopped feeling light-headed, she stomped out of the room.

Draco still stood there, five minutes after she had departed.

"Wow," was all he could say.

* * *

"-And then I stormed off," finished Hermione, looking up from the floor toward her best girl friend, Ginny Weasley.

"Wow."

Hermione lost control.

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

Ginny let a giggle escape.

"I was just having a laugh, come on, Hermione. But you do know that this is…special, right?"

"Special? SPECIAL?"

"Yes, I mean, _Malfoy_ gave you your first…your first…" she lowered her tone to almost a whisper, "Orgasm!"

"I am well aware of that, Ginny," Hermione replied coolly.

"I mean, I knew that he felt more than hatred toward you since Ron let it slip, but…_wow_."

"_Please_ do not say that word right now."

"Fine. So, you're saying you just felt…out of control? Honestly out of control?"

"Yes," replied Hermione impatiently. She was eager to get to the bottom of this and then go kill Draco Malfoy. But she always found the answers first, and then acted.

If Ginny didn't hurry this along, however, she might just have to make an exception.

"Wow- I mean, that's very interesting...that spell only works well if the person who cast it has the same effect on you."

"How do _you_ know?" Ginny looked at her feet.

"Before the end of last term..." Hermione understood immediately and held up a hand to stop her, slightly grimacing.

"What does that matter?"

"It matters, Hermione dear, because it means that if that's how powerful the feeling came from the wand, then just _imagine_ how it must be when it comes from Malfoy _himself…_"

Hermione yelped.

"Horrid! Absolutely disgusting, Ginny!"

"Has Ron ever made you feel that way before?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Well…I…no," Hermione finished lamely, "But Ron is perfect (Ginny snorted), and Malfoy is just…_Malfoy_."

Ginny shrugged, not wanting to continue the conversation while Hermione was including her brother and his technique.

* * *

"Wow," repeated Draco Malfoy softly to himself as he lay in bed that night. Events from the previous training session with _her_ were still occupying his mind.

He couldn't believe he had done it.

Sure, it had been the plan all along, just to get her back for that disgusting nonsense with Weasley and to see how she reacted to him.

But he certainly hadn't been expecting that much…reaction.

Wow.

Sure, he was the widely known for his ability to make a girl moan, but that kind of reaction, him knowing from experience, was only received when care was involved.

He knew he cared about her.

But was it possible she cared about him?

Not right now, anyway. He probably thoroughly set her against him for quite some time. Well, at least she _had_ to see him in Potions and Arithmancy…with all the other students around.

He _did_ have her all alone to annoy/apologize (he hadn't decided yet) three nights a week.

…Maybe she did care about him.  
With that optimistic thought in mind, Draco promptly fell asleep, his dreams lustful and full of a certain girl with curly brown hair…

* * *

Don't forget to review this one _and_ the next…please. 


	5. The Lioness's Grudge

Title: The Dragon's Truths

Author: Venus725

Summary: How to trust someone if you've never trusted them before? When almost murderer Draco Malfoy seeks out the protection of the Golden trio and the Order, they force him to spill his darkest secrets…using Veritaserum. …Some secrets should never be told.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; frankly, J.K. probably doesn't write fanfiction.

A/N: Same stuff I said last chapter.

._The Lioness's Grudge_.

A cool wind swept over Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's grounds on a late October afternoon, wrapping its icy fingers around a tall, ivory-skinned boy standing at the shore of the black lake.

Draco Malfoy was thinking, and he was thinking hard.

About a girl. He sighed. He was _always_ thinking about her.

It used to be that he thought about her every time he saw her, thought how pretty she was or how he got jealous when he saw her with her friends…especially Weasley. And he would occasionally visit her in dreams (all right…more than occasionally) but the thing was, he could force himself to focus on other things.

Well, not anymore.

Now she was always there in his mind, taunting and teasing him with her sweet smile and toffee colored eyes. She cast a spell on the people around her with her kind words and sincerity.

And he had it the worst, since he could and would _never_ have her.

The very thought was etched in his mind and it made his heart twist in an unbearable way every time he thought about it.

But that was not the thought currently in Draco Malfoy's mind. Oh no, at the moment, though thinking about the dear Miss Granger, it was about something entirely different.

He was a bit perturbed with her current behavior. It had been nearly a month and a half since their…spell 'incident'. And well, to put it mildly, she hadn't spoken to him since.

Every time he approached her she either ignored him or walked away huffily, nose high in the air. He had even sacrificed his pride and asked _McGonagall_ if she had seen her own protégé. He was completely humiliated by her roguish smirk after he had inquired.

She had also been skipping their training sessions, even defying McGonagall's wishes so as to not have any contact with him. And that was _very_ un-Hermione Granger like behavior indeed.

It also angered him at how her and Weasley seemed to always have their 'cuddle time' as Potter had punned it (he wasn't against eavesdropping, he was, after all, a Slytherin) whenever he saw them. He knew she wasn't trying to make him jealous, because that would be simply preposterous. She didn't feel for him that way, despite the small bubble of hope that she did.

And now it was October 30th, and the Halloween Ball was the next day. Draco sighed. Even when they had been planning that with the prefects she didn't so much as _look_ at him.

Yes, they were to have a ball. Draco thought them to be rather foolish, to be honest. But since many Gryffindor girls (well, Parvati and Lavender, anyway) backed up by none other than Pansy Parkinson (surprising, but true) had had a fit about it in McGonagall's office (it was the talk of the school for two weeks; some say Pansy ended up pulling out some of her own hair), they were to have one.

And not only was it a ball, but because of Halloween, you had to dress up to attend. Now normally, Draco would avoid going, but since he had a reputation to keep and his duty as Head Boy, he simply had to go.

His thoughts were suddenly pulled away from him when he heard distant laughter. His eyes darted to the doors that were the entrance to Hogwarts where many students were now making their way to Hogsmeade. He had forgotten it was a Hogsmeade weekend…

He quickly hid behind a tree as he saw his own lackeys accompanied by some Slytherin girls (Pansy and Sally-Anne…both annoying little wenches) heading down. He sighed with relief as they passed, knowing full well if they had seen him that he would have had to spend an afternoon in their dreadful company. Before he could safely make his way back to the castle, he saw the infamous trio accompanied by a rather annoyed-looking Weaselette make its way towards the magical village. Potter kept glancing at the Weasley girl, who ignored him, and to his disgust and annoyance, Weasley was holding hands with…her.

He scowled deeply, watching them smile and joke with each other with jealousy and spite. After they had passed him, his scowl set itself into a frown, and finally, he sighed, dropping to sit up against his current hiding place.

Would it always be like this?

* * *

"So, Hermione, we'll just check out a few things in the Quality Quidditch supply store and then we'll meet you guys back here in thirty minutes, all right?"

"Sure, Ron," replied Hermione Granger to her boyfriend Ron Weasley, smiling. He returned her grin and kissed her briefly on the lips before departing with Harry.

"You know, I never thought I'd find the girl I approved to be with my brother," started Ginny Weasley as the two girls entered a women's robes shop, "But then you came along."

Hermione giggled while giving her a peculiar look.

"No, I'm serious; I think you and Ron are fit for each other, I mean, it's always seemed that way. Aren't you happy? You seem happy!"

"I am, Ginny, I am," reassured Hermione as they started to sort through racks of robes, "Ron is great."

"You know, Hermione," said Ginny gently, as her tone became more serious, "I think he loves you."

All Hermione could do was smile.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione was still looking for the perfect dress for her costume for the Halloween Ball. She wasn't really one for balls, but since Ron had wanted to go and dress up, she was going.

Finding a good costume was another thing.

"We only have about ten minutes left, you know," said Ginny, whining. She had found hers about five minutes after they had arrived in the shop, and had since looked through every bit of clothing the store had to offer.

Needless to say, she was bored.

"I know that, Ginny," Hermione said in a bit of an irritated fashion.

"Well, I'm just reminding you," replied Ginny.

"I know that, but I thi-" began Hermione, but instead gasped as she saw the most perfect dress she had ever laid eyes upon. She took it off the rack and held it up so she could see it better, her eyes still roaming over the fabric in wonder.

"What? Go on, you know, I mean- oh wow, Hermione, that's beautiful!" Ginny gushed as she saw the dress Hermione was looking at.

Hermione smiled and looked at the size. Perfect, a six! And it was the only one left as well!

Ten minutes later, both girls left the shop chattering and Hermione felt absolutely wonderful about what was to come the next night.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sighed heavily as he watched Hermione Granger from afar. She was walking with the Potter and the Weasel and the Weasel's little sister again.

Him seeing them all together, happy and carefree (well, maybe not Potter or the little Weasley, but he wasn't too snuffed about them) and laughing just…just…made him wish he hadn't ever accepted come back to Hogwarts. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have had to deal with any of this nonsense.

In fact, he couldn't take it anymore.

His eyes turned from their icy silver to a dark, stormy grey as he came out from the shadows of the alleyway next to the Three Broomsticks. As the quartet headed inside, Hermione last, he quickly grabbed her by the arm.

She turned, surprised, and as she was about to say something he said forcefully,

"We need to talk. Tell them something; anything. It will be quick."

For a second, she looked as if she wanted to smack him, but instead she poked her head through the door and called out to her boyfriend, telling him she'd be there in a few minutes.

When they were safely alone in the alleyway Draco had been in prior to his rash decision, Hermione spoke.

"All right. What do you want?" She spoke as if he was bothering her, and he inwardly flinched. For a semi-second, he wished he were Weasley. A _semi-second_.

"You know, I really don't think you need to be _that_ difficult. You aren't _bloody_ perfect!" he shouted. Her eyes widened in shock as a smirk spread across her lips.

"Aren't we feisty today?" she asked. He grunted, looking away from her face so he could control himself.

"Draco Malfoy has lost his cool. Tut, tut…a record, that is, I believe." He looked back at her, eyes blazing more after he saw her tapping her foot impatiently.

"You know, I came here to apologize for what happened. I'm sorry, I didn't think it would even work, and then I was… well, there was a reason I did it but it doesn't matter. And I didn't think it would work that…well, if it even worked." Hermione then lost her own cool demeanor and blushed heavily, her eyes narrowing.

"Whatever made you think you could do _that_, was well, beyond me-"

"What?" Draco asked, "You don't think a Death Eater would do something just as inappropriate only much worse?" He chuckled nastily; his eyes still a stormy, menacing grey.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"I never thought-" she said awkwardly.

Draco's eyes softened.

"You're innocent, Granger. It is very likely that if you were ever captured, some randy Death Eater wouldn't even bother being merciful with a spell like that and then he'd do _more_- I mean, it's not a bad thing, being innocent…I'm just saying, I mean…yes, they would," he sighed, "In fact, they've, well, one of them, did it to my…mum once."

Hermione gasped and stepped closer to him.

"They…I mean…someone did?" He looked down. He had never told this to anyone before.

"Yes…I once witnessed her…my mum was rather fetching. Even the Dark Lord…the killing curse was too easy for her…my father could do nothing…it was because of me, anyway…"

Hermione's eyes grew wider and due to instinct, she latched onto him in a strong embrace, feeling he needed it.

Draco felt a feeling of exhilaration for a few moments before Hermione realized what she was doing and quickly jumped off.

He hadn't hugged back.

Hermione looked heartily embarrassed, her face beet red. He still thought she looked terribly cute, and he focused on that rather than the memory of seeing his mother's body with Severus that night.

Damn the thing called love.

"Anyway," he continued, clearing his throat, "I pulled you out here to say sorry for what happened a month ago and, even though you may hate me still, I really think you should start coming back to the training sessions, because you need to…you need to know what you're up against, and Voldemort-"

Her head snapped up.

"You said his name," she said simply.

"Yes," he replied unemotionally. He was rapidly regaining his cool composure and icy silvery-grey eyes, opposed to his moody grey shade. They only seemed to come out when he was angry. Hermione sighed, and then looked him in his eyes.

"All right, I forgive you. And I'm sorry I blew up like that, I mean, I did have a right to, but I'm sorry nonetheless. I'll come back to the sessions. And I don't hate you." Draco gave her a little half-smile, to which she smiled back at him. There was a short, awkward pause before Draco spoke stiffly.

"You should get back. Potter and the Weasleys will be waiting for you."

"Right," she said before nodding her head at him, "See you on Monday."

"See you," he said before she headed inside the pub.

As she entered the pub, Hermione couldn't help but take note of how he hadn't called Ron a Weasel or made fun of Harry in the least bit. _Hmm_, she thought, _maybe he's…changing_.

* * *

The next night Hermione was looking at herself self-consciously in the mirror. Ginny saw her looking at herself nervously for the sixth time, sighed, and finally said reassuringly,

"Hermione, go downstairs and see what Ron says. I guarantee you'll feel fine after his reaction." Hermione managed a smile for Ginny and took a deep breath before exiting their dormitory and meeting the boys downstairs, Ginny in tow behind her.

As she put her foot on the bottom step, Ron and Harry turned to look at her. Ron's mouth fell wide open and he eyed her up and down before he sprinted toward her, taking hold of her hands and beaming.

"Hermione, you look amazing! Just…perfect!" he said sincerely before he placed a soft kiss on her lips. She grinned, somewhat happy with his reaction. The whole eyes roaming over her body thing was to be expected, after all, he was a teenage guy.

"So, who are you? I mean, you're a Goddess, aren't you? Which one?" Hermione smiled and chuckled,

"I'm Hermione, Ron, who else?"

"I know that, but I mean-"

"Ron, she means she's the goddess Hermione," said Harry, eager to have a chance to not look at Ginny, who was still not daring to look his way.

"Oh," Ron said bashfully, his ears turning a bit pink.

"Oh, and you're John Lennon, aren't you?" asked Hermione, still smiling. Ron nodded proudly.

"That's great, I love the Beatles! But wait…aren't they a Muggle band?" Ron only winked before they headed downstairs to the Great Hall, as the night was just about to begin.

* * *

Draco Malfoy searched the Great Hall with his eyes, foreshadowed by the mask he wore, hidden in the shadows, looking for a certain Gryffindor young lady. She didn't seem to be there yet, but he wouldn't remove himself from his hiding place or Parkinson would try to dance with him. Then again, so would many other girls.

As he was about to close his eyes and drift into slumber, he saw the doors open and in she walked with Weasel, Potter and the little Weasley awkwardly following. He removed himself from the shadows and stepped forward, his mouth still closed tightly but his eyes as wide as saucers.

She was wearing a long, white toga-like gown that went down to her mid-calf. It was off the shoulder but didn't show enough skin to look promiscuous in any way. Her long curls were down and flowing over her semi-bare shoulders, with a pretty crown made of a wreath set in her hair.

He had always thought her pretty, but this was the most beautiful Hermione he had ever seen.

Though he wasn't having a particularly good time, he knew he wouldn't forget the way she looked this night.

Hermione beamed as she got admiring looks from the many around her. She didn't know that so many people thought her to actually look nice for a change, and she accepted their compliments graciously. At the moment, she and Ron were seated at a table with the Gryffindor gang. He was chatting with Dean, who had come as Prince (Ron hadn't gotten it), and his date, Parvati (who had come as some famous witch model, Sabrina, or something like that). Seamus and Lavender were also at the table, and they had gone together as well. Seamus was the seeker from the Irish Quidditch team (she couldn't remember their name) and Lavender was a French maid.

Hermione couldn't help but smile hopefully as she scanned the crowds and saw Harry and Ginny dancing. Harry had finally gotten her to look at him and somehow managed to get her to agree to a dance. Their friendship had been nearly nonexistent since last term; and this was a breakthrough. They were adorable, though; Harry had come as the fictional Muggle character Zorro, tights and all. And, with much prodding from Hermione, Ginny had come as (she looked absolutely endearing) as Pippi Longstocking, whom she had never even heard of before until Hermione had mentioned it. They looked ridiculously cute dancing together, even if Harry's sword clanged against Ginny's legs every five seconds, making the situation, if possible, even more awkward.

Hermione chuckled as she removed her eyes from the couple, continuing her watch of the crowd. Then, a tall, lean boy caught her eye.

He was dancing with a Slytherin girl, though she didn't know who either of them were, and he was probably the most graceful human being she had ever seen. He was dressed in a black tunic and black pants with a black mask. He couldn't be Zorro too, could he? No, Zorro wore a hat and he didn't have light hair-

"Hermione, you all right? Do you want some punch?"

* * *

Draco Malfoy sighed upon getting outside of the warm Great Hall. He had foolishly not returned to the shadows after getting his glance of Hermione and then been surrounded by girls, and, being the gentleman he was, had danced with them.

He leaned his back up against the wall of the school, letting the chilly air calm his senses. He was out on the terrace, and unlike at the Yule Ball, couples were not hiding in the bushes. Well, there might have been some, but he wasn't one to interrupt. He knew how that felt and it definitely wasn't preferable.

"What are you doing out here?"

He turned, seeing Hermione standing there, looking as gorgeous as ever. His eyes couldn't help but widen again, however, his eyes remained on her face.

"Enjoying the cold," he responded, "It's rather stifling in there."

"I agree," she responded, stepping a bit closer to him, "Seemed like you were enjoying yourself, though. Who was that last girl you danced with? The pretty dark-haired one."

"She's a Ravenclaw," he responded, raising his eyebrow, "Were you watching me Miss Granger?"

Hermione blushed. He half-smiled…he loved it when she blushed.

"Maybe I was, for a moment or two," she replied innocently, "Friends see how the other's doing, after all, don't they?" He nodded.

"Suppose so."

"Besides, I think I might have seen you looking at me once or twice," she replied.

"Once," he corrected, staring her in the eye.

"Really?" she asked.

"Mmm hmm," he replied. There was a moment of silence, though it was a comfortable one.

"Beautiful, by the way," Draco finally said.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"You," he replied. She blushed again, looking at her feet.

He couldn't help but smile all the way this time.

"So, I didn't know you were a fan of Muggle literature," Hermione said, "I mean, your costume…are you a big S. Morgenstern fan?" Draco smirked.

"Yes, I was thinking of doing Edmond from _The Count of Monte Cristo_, though, he has dark hair, so it wouldn't work."

"You like Alexander Dumas as well?" she asked incredulously.

"Love him," he replied, this time sharing her smile.

"You make a good Westley, anyway."

"Thanks."

Another pause, though still not uncomfortable, inhabited the terrace. It was almost as if they had never been enemies.

"Well, I think I should head back inside before Ron comes to look for me," said Hermione. Draco smiled half-heartedly as she began to walk back inside. Before she disappeared through the doors, however, he noted,

"Oh, and by the way, whatever made you think S. Morgenstern and Alexander Dumas were Muggles?" She smiled and he winked before the doors shut behind her.

He leaned back against the wall, sighing at her departure.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he whirled around.

"I see you've somehow been found out," said Severus Snape silkily, his eyes dark and tired as he steadied himself using Draco's weight.

"Indeed," said Draco, "It's about time your back, Severus."

With that, Severus's lips curled into a smirk.

* * *

Ooooh, cliff hanger! Haha, please review. More chapters soon. 


End file.
